Jealous
by HannahGraceRusher
Summary: Done by request. Request by Fangirl-Of-Awesome. A Kendall/OC One Shot. Summary: Kendall think Skye is adorable when she's jealous. But how's Kendall when he's jealous?


**Hi guys! So. This comes as a request from the lovely **Fangirl-Of-Awesome

**Yes, I am doing requests now because I think it's fun and many people have told me to. **

More info after the story *winks*

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"I'm sorry, babe." Kendall say and hug his upset girlfriend. "It's only for the video. It doesn't mean anything." He continue and place a kiss on her dark hair. Skye frowns and sigh a little.

"Fine." She say. "But I'll know if anything happens!" She warns. Kendall chuckles.

"You're so cute when you get jealous." He say and kiss her nose. Her purple glasses slide down a little and he chuckles again before he carefully push them up a little. "You can come with me if you don't trust me." he say when the girl still look a little angry. Skye sighs.

"I'll come with you... But it's not because I don't trust you. It's because I want to meet the guys again." She say and cross her arms over her chest, looking very much like a know-it-all. Kendall chuckles and put his arm around her.

"Sure, Skye." he say.

They drive to the studio I Kendall's car and they walk to the studio. Skye cheers up a little when she see the other guys. She haven't met them in a while and they smile at her and tell her how good It is to see her again.

Then the girls for the video show up and they all go up to the little stage where they film the video.

"Alright! Music sounds better with you video. Take one!" The director yells and music starts and the boys do their thing.

Skye is looking at the boys, mostly Kendall of course, and nod in time with the music. She's actually okay with everything until the whole lovey-dovey things start. She frown when Kendall start singing to the girl, hugging her and kissing her hand all adorable.

She sigh and frown a little. _That girl is really pretty... A lot prettier than __me__..._ She frown again and turn away. Not wanting to watch. She can't help but glance back to, just in time to see the girl give Kendall a kiss on the cheek. She frown again and push her glasses up further on her nose. _Yeah, __I__ have nothing on that girl..._

"Oh, hello." A young guys say when he see Skye. "Are you here for the video shoot?" He ask. Skye look up at him. He's pretty tall and dark haired. She shakes her head.

"I'm just watching..." She mumble and smile a little. The guy nods and smile back.

"I'm Josh." he says and reach out his hand. "I'm a dancer." Skye nod and shake his hand.

"Skye." She says. Josh smiles.

"What a pretty name!" he say and Skye blushes a little. "Why aren't you in the video?" he ask and Skye gets confused for a few seconds. "I mean... weren't they looking for pretty girls to be in the video?" he ask and Skye blushed harder and giggles little.

"I'm not that pretty." She say and Josh gasp dramatically.

"What are you talking about? You're super cute!" he say and flash her another smile. Sky giggle and smile back.

Suddenly two hands are placed on her shoulders. Skye turns around and see Kendall. He doesn't look very happy. Skye looks behind him and see the whole movie crew looking this way. Apparently suddenly left the stage.

"She's taken." He hiss at Josh and hug Skye closer. "Beat it." He snap and Josh protectively hold up his hand before walking away, mumbling a quiet 'geez, sorry'. Skye turn around and look at Kendall.

"What are you doing?" She ask and glare a little. Kendall return the glare.

"You know he was flirting with you, right?" he ask and Skye sighs.

"I know, Kendall. I'm not blind." She say, slightly annoyed. Kendall glare at her but for a second there's a trace of fear and hurt in his eyes. Skye grin a little and bite her lip. "You were jealous." She whisper. Kendall scoffs.

"Yeah, right. I was not." He say and sigh. Skye giggles.

"You were! You were!" She say and Kendall's glare turns into a sad look. "You were jealous! You were jealous!" Skye sings and keeps giggling. Kendall glances over his shoulder to see if the crew and cast have heard them. They haven't, they've gone back to filming the parts without Kendall.

"Skye, stop it." he say. Skye stop singing and smile at him. "Okay... maybe I got... a tiny bit jealous." he say and shrug a little. Skye poke him and he frown. "Okay, a lot jealous." He admit. Skye giggles.

"I knew it." She whisper and Kendall frown. Skye gently stroke his cheek. "Kendall... I gotta admit... I was jealous too." She say and Kendall looks confused.

"Jealous about what?" He ask. Sky sigh loudly and nod over to the girls at the stage.

"Do you know how sad I got from seeing you hug and kiss her?" She ask and Kendall blushes with guilt.

"I-...um..." Skye smile at him.

"Don't worry. I know I mean much to you know. Thanks to Josh." She say and chuckle. Kendall smiles a little and sigh.

"You're mean." he say and pout a little before pecking a little on her lips. Skye giggles.

"I know, I know..." She mumble. Then she turn him around and shoves him back towards the stage. "Now go and finish that video. I might go and look for Josh while you-"

"No." Kendall say and grab your hand and pull you towards the stage and cameras. He leaves you right behind one of the cameras and glare at the cameraman. "Watch her. She's not going anywhere." He commands and the cameraman nods a little confused.

Skye giggles as Kendall goes back on stage and continue filming.

"So, you're Kendall's girlfriend or something?" The cameraman ask. Skye takes her eyes off Kendall and smile at the cameraman.

"Something like that, yeah." She say and can't hold back a giggle. The cameraman smiles back and reaches out his hand.

"I'm Rob, by the way." he says. Skye smile at him and reach for his hand.

"Nope." Kendall, who appeared from nowhere, say and grab her hand. "Nope, you're going home." he say and pull the girl towards the exit. "You're gonna stay at my house until I'm done recording." He says and push Skye into the car.

* * *

**Was that alright? *careful smile***

**Info!**

**I'm doing request. But I need a proper amount of info on the story you want. I need:**

**1. A description of the OC/youself (which ever you want to be in the story) Such as gender, looks, and a little bit of personality.**

**2. Which boy you want and what relation. And if you want a special scenario that would also be helpful. Also what rating you want it to be (Note: I won't do too many M-rated things because I don't want to.)**

**3. I will put your name in the story (like I did in this one). BUT if you don't want to have your name in it and stay an. so tell me and I won't put it there. **

**4. I decide that I don't want to write your story then don't get mad at me. (I don't want to write about everything so don't force me to.)**

**5. Do not be shy to ask! I respect your opinions and what you like/dislike and won't judge you. Just to put this out here.**

**Hear from you on the future! Stay tuned for more stories! *waves***


End file.
